callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sten
The Sten is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War (DS), ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign This is the British Submachine gun of choice. It is a powerful weapon at close range, akin to the other Submachine guns, but is much rarer to find. It is much less common than the German MP40, and both have basically the same stats. In United Offensive, the player starts the British Sicily mission with a silenced Sten. The silenced Sten looks much different from the regular Sten, with more detail, and what looks like a much larger, "chunkier" looking magazine, as well as a partial view of the thin metal stock. Multiplayer The weapon is issued to the British team in multiplayer. It is not as accurate as the German MP40, making it best reserved for close quarters, where its damage and firerate compensate for its lower accuracy. Sten_First_Person_CoD.png|Sten in original Call of Duty. Sten_Iron_Sights_CoD.png|Iron Sights. Sten_Reloading_CoD.png|Reloading the Sten. Sten UO.png|The Sten as it appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive. Sten Iron Sights UO.png|Aiming down the sights. Sten Suppressed UO.png|The Suppressed Sten. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Sten is a decent weapon, with damage about equal to the MP40, although ammo cannot be shared. It is a stable weapon with an easily controlled recoil. Sten CoD FH.png|The Sten in first person. File:Sten Iron Sights FH.png|Aiming down the sights. File:Sten Side FH.png|The Sten in third person. Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Sten is, again, the Submachine gun of choice for the British. It still deals a high damage in close quarters, capable of killing in just two shots. Its accuracy is good, due to low recoil and rate of fire, but loses much of its damage at extreme ranges, reducing its effectiveness at a distance. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the British team. It can kill in three bullets at close range or ten at a distance. Its low rate of fire and recoil make it a versatile weapon, allowing for limited medium-range combat in addition to close-range. Compared to the Thompson, it has more ammo and slightly better accuracy. Sten CoD2.png|First Person View of the Sten Sten Iron_Sights CoD2.png|Iron sights Call of Duty 3 The Sten MKII in this game is almost exactly the same as the previous ones. The only differences are how it is held and the Sten also appears to be weaker in Call of Duty 3. As in the previous games, the Sten has low recoil and well-designed iron sights to help the player shoot at relatively long ranges. Ammunition is plentiful in Night Drop, since many friendlies use this weapon, but in Laison River ammunition is rare until the player reaches the flak trenches and the house. In other levels, the player might end up trading it for an MP40 due to the rarity of dropped Stens. Sten CoD3.png|The Sten MKII in first person. Sten Iron Sights CoD3.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The Sten is used by both the British and Canadian forces. If the difficulty selected is "Survival", it is replaced by the Bren. Call of Duty: World at War (hipfire) (ADS) |pen = Small |fire = Automatic |used = Britain |HUD= }} The Sten originally appeared in Call of Duty: World at War, however, it was cut along with the British campaign. Only Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and uncompiled weapon file remained in the Mod Tools. In singleplayer, the weapon was to appear with suppressor and without it. The Sten was likely replaced with the Type 100, and the model was kept for Black Ops. Unlike the most weapons, the only performance difference between silenced and un-silenced versions is the fire rate: un-silenced version fires every 0.1 seconds, while silenced version can fire every 0.109 seconds. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Sten (known in game Sten MK II) is one of the five SMGs that appear in game, and has a fairly low damage, but also the highest rate of fire. It is the British Army's Submachine gun of choice. In singleplayer, most players will keep the Sten instead of picking up the MP40 because it has a higher rate of fire and more damage. However, players will often trade the Sten for the STG-44 in later levels because the STG-44 is more accurate, and deals more damage. In Multiplayer, the Sten is only available for the British faction, along with the Lanchester Submachine Gun, however the Sten is used more frequently, despite its lower damage, because it retains a higher rate of fire and greater accuracy. File:Sten WaWDS.jpg|The DS version of the Sten File:Sten_Iron_Sights_WaWDS.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, the Sten is the Submachine gun of choice for the British campaign. It is similar to past versions of the Sten in the series, and appears as a British weapon alongside the Lee-Enfield. Its ammo and damage is the same as MP40, and can be obtained by fallen comrades, make this weapon and its counterpart both ideal weapon of choice, as ammo won't be a problem. Sten WaWFF.png|The Sten Sten Iron Sights WaWFF.png|The iron sights of the Sten ''Call of Duty: Black Ops The Sten returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and is exclusive to the Campaign level "Project Nova", being carried by the British Commandos who assault the ship containing the Nova-6 gas. It has a 32-round magazine, a moderate rate of fire and medium recoil. Like all of the other ''Call of Duty games in which the Sten appears (except Call of Duty 3), it is held by the magazine, making the aim tilt slightly leftward. It is almost identical to the Type 100 from World at War, even sharing its animations, though the Sten has more recoil and more obstructive sights that hinder accuracy while aiming. The Sten is an available layer in the game's emblem editor, although the magazine cannot be seen, as it is mounted on the weapon's side. Sten_1st_Person_BO.png|The Sten. Sten_Iron_Sights_BO.png|The Sten's Iron sight. Sten_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Sten. Sten_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Sten (note Reznov's mutilated finger). Sten SAS Commando Project Nova Black Ops.jpg|British Commandos in "Project Nova" armed with Stens. British Commando BO.png|A British Commando aiming down his Sten. Trivia * Because of the way the player grips the magazine, the Sten is always tilted a few degrees counterclockwise. The only exceptions are in ''Finest Hour'', Call of Duty 3 and World at War: Final Fronts. * Call of Duty 3 is the only game to show the Sten being held correctly, if the Sten was held like it is in most games it would jam. Call of Duty: United Offensive * In Call of Duty: United Offensive, during the intro to the first Sicily mission, if you look across the boat, you can see Maj. Ingram's Sten with the magazine turned down 90 degrees. Call of Duty 2 * In Call of Duty 2, using a widescreen reveals the character re-inserting the same used magazine and not changing it for a new one when reloading. Call of Duty 3 * The in-game info claims that the Sten can use captured MP-40 ammunition. Despite the description, however, this ability is not iterated in gameplay. * In the bonus material, the magazine is on the right side and not the left like in Campaign. * In the Campaign any NPC holding the Sten is classified as a Support Gunner. Call of Duty: Black Ops * This is one of the few weapons in Project Nova that is not covered in frost. * The Sten in Project Nova has the same firing sound as Kiparis, but at a much slower rate of fire. * It seems that the cut WaW pickup icon for the Sten was reused in Black Ops. Also, the icon shows the integrated silencer, though the Sten in Black Ops does not have one. * The British Commandos hold the Sten as if it had a pistol grip rather than the wire stock Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Cut Weapons Category:World War II